The invention relates to a roller screen, comprising a screen, a roller mechanism for the screen, a pull-beam connected to an end edge of the screen and two side guides for guiding the side edges of the screen, wherein the screen extends into each side guide through a longitudinal slot and a guiding rod for the corresponding side edge of the screen is provided in each side guide, wherein each guiding rod with its end opposite to the roller mechanism is received in a mounting element fixed in the corresponding end of the side guide.
Such a roller screen is known in various embodiments. In a known roller screen the end of the guiding rod opposite of the roller mechanism is bent along 90.degree. and said end is inserted into an opening formed in the side guide. Thereby the known roller screen has the disadvantage that several operations are required for mounting the guiding rod, for example, a bending operation on the guiding rod and providing an opening in the side guide. Further the assembly of the guiding rod and the side guide is rather cumbersome. Moreover, the guiding rod may be released from its mounted position under some circumstances.
CH-A-455 231 discloses a roller screen of the above-mentioned type, wherein the mounting element is fixed in the side guide by a screw, by which said end of the guiding rod is also fixed in the mounting element. Thereby several operations with high accuracy are required for mounting the guiding rod and mounting the roller screen on the frame, otherwise an undesired high tension can easily occur in the screen. When the side guides are mounted inaccurately, a complete closing of the roller screen could be hindered.
It is an object of the invention to provide a roller screen of the above-mentioned type, wherein said disadvantages are obviated in an efficient manner.